My fault
by Athese
Summary: Leo is captured trying to protect Mikey, will Leo make it home alive? One shot. Twist in the end... I do not own them. 2012-realm


**I do not own them**

* * *

"Mikey run!" Never and I mean never in my life I felt more terrified than I did right now. I was running as fast as I could with my little brother next to me. It was supposed to be a simple training exercise, nothing dangerous but here we were, being chased by the Shredder, Rahzar and Tiger Claw. And even more footbots behind them.

"Wasn't planning something different dude!" Mikey snapped back while panting. We had been running for a long time now. And I hated to admit it but I was getting tired, just like Mikey. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to run harder. I couldn't afford being caught. Protect Mikey, protect my little brother. That was the only thing that mattered right now, and that meant not being caught.

"Dude what are we going to do now? We can't just keep on running" Mikey remarked and he was true. We couldn't. We couldn't run forever but there was no other way. None other than to fight. Protect my little brother. Be a leader. Protect your team. I moved closer towards Mikey.

"Listen, we're going to fight them, focus the footbots and when I say it we run. I go west, you east. Find a man cover got it?" I painted and looked over to my youngest brother.

"Got it, then we meet in the lair right?" I gritted my teeth. Somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen but I nodded. For his sake. We jumped and landed on the rooftop. I glanced over to Mikey and drew my katana's, he drew his nun chucks and jumped towards the foot bots. They weren't a threat, not even close so we could take them out quickly but we had to do it.

They were fast and they could follow Mikey or me. And we couldn't give the location of the lair. But it was hard, Rahzar and Tiger Claw were constant behind us and attacking us but we simply dodged them. Mikey was faster than me was but I managed.

"Mikey!" I alarmed my little brother and we slowly fought our way towards each other when we knocked down all the foot bots. With only Tiger Claw, Rahzar and the Shredder left. When our shells hit each other Mikey reached down and grabbed a smoke bomb. But they reacted fast and charged in on us. When the purple smoke engulfed us I suddenly felt a strong paw engulfing me and I fell to the ground, Tiger Claw on top of me.

Mikey on the other side was faster and quickly jumped away from Rahzar, but not fast enough and Rahzar slashed him with his nails. A large gash formed on his left arm all the way from his shoulder to his wrist. He winced and clutched his bloody arm but quickly deflected another attack from Rahzar.

"Leo!" He screamed towards me and with one strong kick I forced Tiger Claw from my body and I quickly jumped up.

"Run Mikey! Just run I'll be okay!" I screamed as hard as I could and gritted my teeth. He wanted to protest but I fiercely cut him off.

"Now! Just go please!" I practically pleaded before I charged in on Rahzar to prevent him from getting near Mikey. Quickly I glanced towards my little brother who stood on the edge of the roof top with grief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo" He whispered before turning around and jumping down the roof top. I couldn't help but smile lightly because I knew I had protected him at least but that smile quickly faded when I was roughly kicked of Rahzar and he took off. Chasing Mikey.

"NO!" I screamed but before I could get up I was grabbed by the shell and thrown backwards. Tiger Claw charged in on me again and grabbed my throat and pushed me on the ground, hard. My hands wrapped around his strong hand and I tried to get him off but he was too strong. Especially when he had the upper hand. And the only thought that was shooting through my head was Mikey. And I dearly pleaded he was going to make it.

"Tie him" The Shredder said in a dangerous voice and I felt myself being turned around. One of Tiger Claw's feet was on top of my shell and pressed it down as hard as he could. I winced in pain from the pressure but kept my mouth shut.

"As you wish Master Shredder" Tiger Claw growled and jerked my arms up behind my shell and a zip cuff was used to bind my hands together. I growled lowly.

"Keep away from me" I spat out with only resulted in Tiger Claw pressing harder on my shell. I desperately tried to loosen the zip cuff but they were strong and cut in my wrists. Not that that bothered me but they were too strong to break. The pressure on my shell left and I reacted quickly by jumping up but before I could do anything a strong kick on my side brought me down. Shredder.

"Pathetic turtle" He laughed and I found Tiger Claw's weight on top of me again. This time he grabbed my feet and applied the same zip cuff.

"I have a special present for this animal" The Shredder growled and walked over to me and reached something from somewhere between his armor. I was brought in a sitting position with my hands still cuffed behind my shell and my feet were bound too. I glanced up and my eyes widened when I saw what he was holding, a muzzle.

"You don't dare Shredder" I growled but he just laughed in response and grabbed my head and pushed the muzzle on my face. The muzzle was extremely uncomfortable and prevented me from speaking. I desperately shook my head to get it off but it was firmly attached with two leather bands. My head dropped in defeat and I just stared down. I just hope Mikey is okay.

He was fast but Rahzar was too, I just hope he could get to a manhole cover unnoticed.

"Rahzar where is the other turtle?!" Shredder snapped and I jerked my head up again and saw Rahzar approaching, without Mikey. If I could speak right now I would make a witty comment towards Shredder but yet again, I'm muzzled and I can't speak.

"He escaped" He spoke in a low voice and bowed. "I'm sorry master Shredder, please forgive me" Shredder snorted and glanced towards the mutant in front of him.

"Very well, I will show mercy this time, we have a turtle after all" He spoke and glanced towards me. "But next time you will not fail me, understood?"

"Thank you master Shredder, I will not fail you" Again I felt two hands touching my shell and I was thrown over Tiger Claw's shoulder. I tried to protest but it didn't help since I was muzzled. I closed my eyes and could only think of one thing. I saved Mikey.

X

When Leo woke up he was lying on the cold ground. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around. He was in some kind of large cage and both of his wrists were cuffed but the chains attached to it were long so he could move them almost freely. The cage was in the middle of a bigger room with one door on one side and a big room with bars on the other side. It was still completely dark outside so it couldn't be much later than when he was captured.

Figuring he could maybe contact with his family, and Mikey he sat up and closed his eyes. Entering his mediation stand. He concentrated hard for his family and was suddenly engulfed in white light. Carefully he looked around.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed when he saw Mikey standing in front of him. Mikey rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey Leo. How… are you doing?" He asked with curiosity. Leo pulled out of the hug and scanned Mikey's body. As expected he didn't see any wounds because in the spiritual world you didn't see anyone's wounds.

"I'm fine, chained but fine." He grimaced. "Did you make it home?"

"I did" He said and let a single tear escape from his eye.

"Don't cry Mikey, I'm alive and you'll get me out of here soon enough right?" Leo asked with hope and wiped away Mikey's tears.

"You bet, Donnie already has an escape plan, hold on bro" He whispered slowly but something was clearly bothering him.

"Listen Leo, in case I won't be seeing you anymore I just want you to know I love you and you were, along with Donnie and Raph, the best brothers I could ever wish for. You're an amazing leader, you know" He whispered slowly.

"Don't say that, you'll save me" Leo cut him off.

"I know they will but just in case, don't blame yourself dude. I don't blame you so you shouldn't either" he spoke in a low voice.

"I don't blame myself Mikey, I'm glad I could save you at least" Leo whispered and glanced at Mikey's blue eyes. Full of tears.

"I love you bro" He said, changing the topic and wrapped his arms around Leo once more. "You're best brother" He whispered in my shoulder and kissed my forehead like Leo always did to Mikey when he was younger.

"Hang on and don't give in bro. You have a whole life in front of you" Mikey whispered before pulling out of the hug. Leo was crying too and looked over to Mikey.

"I love you Mikey"

"I love you too bro. Bye" He whispered and then the connection slowly faded.

When Leo opened his eyes once more he was still in the cage but this time he wasn't alone. Shredder was standing outside the cage. Leo slowly hovered himself up and grabbed the bars of the cage and growled towards him.

"Seems like you're finally awake turtle" The Shredder smirked and pushed a button. Immediately after electricity cursed through Leo's body and he instantly fell down again and twitched heavily. A loud yelp escaped his mouth but he refused to scream in front of his enemy so he kept his mouth shut. Shredder laughed viciously and pressed the button again. And again the electricity cursed through Leo's body.

"Listen Leonardo because I will only tell this once" Shredder smirked and released the device that he used and watched as Leo was panting on the ground. "You tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I will spare your life, if not, I will make sure you regret sacrificing yourself for that pathetic Michelangelo"

"He's not pathetic and I won't ever tell you" Leo hissed through his breath. Determined not to tell. He wouldn't betray his family, no matter what.

"Have it your way turtle" Shredder growled and stepped inside the cage and punched Leo hard in the face. And again, and again. Until Leo was panting on the ground. The wheezing sound of his breath filling the room. His whole face was swollen and bruised and he was sure he had broken at least one rib but he didn't care, he wasn't going to tell.

"Tell me now turtle or I will make your life a living hell" He growled and punched Leo again. Slowly Leo's eyes fell and he drifted into a dark nightmare.

When he woke up once again his arms weren't free anymore. Instead of being able to move freely they were chained above his head and he was forced on his knees because his feet were bound to the ground.

"My my, you are one sleepy turtle." Shredder smirked and stepped inside the cage again. "Tell me Leonardo, did your father teach to Math? 23 minus 4?" He spat out and slapped Leo hard across the face again. Leo shot him a confused look. 23 minus 4 where was he talking about? Shredder kneed him hard and slapped him again.

"Seems like you weren't taught that well, 19 is the answer. You slept 19 hours pathetic turtle" Shredder commented and punched him again, hard. Leo grunted and lowered his head. 19 hours he'd been here already. From 4 and it was now 11 o'clock, night again and he was already sick of it. His head hurt and he had trouble breathing and who knows what the Shredder wanted to do with him.

"Tell me Hamato Yoshi's location now!" Shredder snared but Leo kept his mouth which earned him another punch, this time in his plastron. Leo winced slightly when he felt pain ripping through his body and he could swear he felt another bone snap.

"Just tell it, you have no reason not to." Shredder said and pulled out a long knife and jabbed in into Leo's shoulder. This time Leo couldn't hold back a scream and opened his mouth. He doubled over as much as his chains allowed him to and took small breaths. He was wrong, he had a reason to do this. For his family. Father, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. He swore to protect them and that meant not telling.

_'Donnie already has an escape plan, hold on bro'_ I know you have bro but please come quickly. He thought when another kick was delivered, in his stomach. Shredder growled and was clearly getting mad and charged in on the poor turtle again. Hitting him again and again. While Leo was chained, helplessly. He winced at every punch and just hoped dearly his brothers would come.

"Shredder!" An angry voice growled. Leo's head jerked up and saw his red banded turtle in the opening. Some light bruises on his body and mad like Leo has never seen him. And with mad I mean really mad.

"Get away from my brother!" He hissed, venom practically dripping from his mouth and charged in on Shredder. Raph was fast, fueled by anger and kicked Shredder, hard. Leo swallowed hard when the Shredder collided with the cage and grunted himself.

Shredder jerked up and attacked Raph but he was filled with anger and deflected every attack and punched Shredder hard on every exposed spot. Leo's vision became blurry and dropped his head.

"Hold on Leo" The voice of Donnie suddenly sounded next to him and he felt how his chains were cut through and his arms were lowered. He let himself fall in Donnie's arm and cradled again him. Next to him Raph was still beating up Shredder. Completely filled with rage and managed to knock Shredder down and stabbed him with his sai.

Raph continued to punch the life-less form of Shredder until a hand rested on his shoulder. He growled and turned around to face Casey. "It's over man, he's gone." He whispered. Raph gritted his teeth and kicked the body again. "That's for my brother!" Raph growled before turning towards Leo, who was still in the hands of Donnie. Wincing and twitching. Bruises all over his face.

"Come on, let's go home" He spoke, on the verge of crying and then Leo lost conscious and fell asleep in Donnie's arms. `

The next thing he knew what waking up in a warm bed, the sound of his heart rate next to him and a breathing mask on his face. He felt a bandage being wrapped around his chest tightly. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked around. Only to be greeted by the faces of Donnie and Raph. Leo frowned.

"M-Mikey" He cracked.

"You're awake, thank god you're awake" Donnie cried and wrapped his arms around Leo. Raph was also crying.

"What happened? I… I can't remember" Leo spoke in a raspy voice and began to cough slightly. Donnie immediately gave him a glass of water and took off the breathing mask. When Leo finished the water he gave the glass back to Donnie and smiled lightly. Donnie cracked a small smile but his eyes were full of grief and pain.

"We found you, well… being beaten by Shredder and Raph attacked the Shredder. I rushed over to you while Casey was watching for any allies of Shredder but nobody came" Donnie started. Leo nodded to sign he understood. Vaguely he could hear the muffled voice of Casey and April. April seemed like she was crying and Casey was comforting him. Leo glanced over to Donnie but he didn't look jealous at all by Casey comforting April.

"Raph well… finished the Shredder" Donnie continued and rubbed Leo's uninjured shoulder. "It's over Leo. Shredder is gone" Donnie whispered and started to cry for real now. Leo looked over to Raph and saw he was also crying. His eyes were almost as red as his mask which made Leo frown.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked slowly and looked between Raph and Donnie. Raph looked away and bit his lip so Donnie started again.

"He wasn't with us when we rescued you. You noticed that right?" Donnie spoke in a low voice.

"I noticed, but he was injured that's why he couldn't come right?" Leo insisted hopefully and Donnie rested a hand on his shoulder again. "He did come home, I talked to him. What's wrong Donnie, tell me!"

"He did Leo. But the gash on his arm….." he said and took a deep breath and pushed an orange mask in Leo's hands. Mikey's mask. "It was too deep, he lost too many blood. We couldn't help him, he died Leo"

Mikey was dead. The words seemed so unreal. Fake. This couldn't be happening. The gash on his arm was too deep. Too much blood. He died. Oh god he died.

"No, I talked to him. He contacted with me!" Leo cried, denying Mikey's death. But he knew he was. Suddenly everything made sense. 'Listen Leo, in case I won't be seeing you anymore' At the time it was just a normal comment. But now he understood. Mikey was saying goodbye to him. But he didn't want him to panic.

_'don't blame yourself dude'_ Leo squeezed his eyes shut. He did blame himself. He failed Mikey. He was dead, gone.

_'You have a whole life in front of you'_ Mikey wanted to make sure he would continue. But how could he? Mikey was dead. And it was his fault.

_'I love you too bro. Bye'_ he said goodbye that time. His last words before he died. The connection that slowly faded. He was growing weak. The gash on his arm still leaking. Blood oozing everywhere. Growing weaker every second. He was dead. Mikey was dead. And it was his fault.

"God Mikey" Leo cried hysterically and took off his blanket and began to run. The desperate cries of his brothers behind him. He passed the living room as fast as possible. Leaving Casey and April.

I love you bro.

Leo how are you doing?

Donnie has an escape plan.

I love you. You're an amazing leader.

In case I won't be seeing you anymore.

I did get home.

I love you bro.

Don't blame yourself dude.

You're the best big bro.

I love you. You have a whole life in front of you.

Don't give in. Hold on bro.

Tears flowing down his cheek. Mikey was dead. Their light was out. The glue was gone. His baby brother was dead. He sank to his knees and cried in his hands. Mikey was dead. It was over, Shredder was dead but so was Mikey. A life for a life. But why Mikey? God why Mikey. He had failed him.

Mikey was dead,

Gone,

His fault.

It was all his fault

I love you Mikey.

I'm so sorry,

I'm so sorry.

I love you bro.

He rubbed the orange mask along his cheek and cried himself to sleep.

I'm so sorry Mikey.

I love you.

I love you so much Mikey.

And now you're dead,

My fault.

I'm sorry.

* * *

**ugh i can't believe i actually killed him D': **

**once and never again. **

**Poor Mikey :( **


End file.
